movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Bellum
Ms. Sara Bellum is a character in the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. She is voiced by Jennifer Martin. Usually beside the Mayor, Ms. Bellum is his deputy and the "brains" of his operations. The Mayor himself believes that she is the real head of Townsville. She has red hair, wears a red dress, red shoes, and her face is almost never shown throughout the series. She is the Mayor's very competent assistant, a statuesque redhead. Ms. Bellum is a tall woman with a beautiful and bodacious appearance. She has curly red/ginger hair and a red uniform, exposing her tempting figure, with red pumps and speaks with a throaty, alluring, and quite unruffled voice. She handles things the Mayor can't, which is practically everything. Her face is never shown onscreen, except for one instance in a form of a dog in "Monkey See, Doggie Do", although "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" briefly revealed part of it. Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will cut off everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom's mind was switched to her body or when she fought Sedusa), her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very pretty, with the exception of the abrasive Talking Dog. In the bleak future of the episode "Speed Demon", she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor's hat out of grief, possibly proving that she is in love with him. She attended elementary school with the Professor and Ms. Keane prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Abilities Ms. Bellum is also a good fighter and hand-to-hand combatant as she can fight against Sedusa herself. She also has high intelligence, often being the voice of reason for the girls. In the episode "Something's a Ms.", Sedusa tried to disguise herself as Ms. Bellum in an attempt to trick the Mayor into thinking Bellum was trying to seduce him. Episode Appearances *Insect Inside *Powerpuff Bluff *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Octi Evil (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Geshundfight *Abracadaver *Tough Love *Ice Sore *Bubblevicious (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Bare Facts *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Birthday Bash *Pet Feud *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever *Speed Demon *Bought and Scold *Criss Cross Crisis *Candy is Dandy *Hot Air Buffoon *Something's a Ms. *The Headsucker's Moxy *Equal Fights *Get Back Jojo (As a Kid) *Superfriends *Stray Bullet (As a Fox) *Forced Kin *Power-Noia (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nuthin' Special (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shut the Pup Up *Octi-Gone *Toast of the Town *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *The City of Clipsville *Curses (Mentioned) *Reeking Havoc *Oops, I Did It Again *Little Miss Interprets *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future *Custody Battle *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby *The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces (Western Version) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Gallery Click here to visit Ms. Sara Bellum's gallery Trivia *Ms. Bellum's name is a pun on "cerebellum," the part of the brain that controls motor control such as attention, language, and emotion. It works on many levels since she is usually the "Logical" thinker in most situations and that she is the one who tells the mayor what he should do since he "lacks" said motor skills. * Blossom dressed like her in "The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever". She wore high heeled red shoes (identical to the ones Ms. Bellum wears), stood on a stool (to be as tall like her), and put stuffed animals under her shirt, resembling Ms. Bellum's breasts. Also, she spoke with a seducing voice like she does. *In the character section of Toei Animation's Official PPGZ, the PPGZ version of Ms. Bellum can be seen in a picture where she does not cover her face, although as it turns out, she doesn't have any facial features at all! *She appears in the Cartoon Network show Chowder episode "The Hot Date" at the ending. *Some scenes in The Powerpuff Girls with Ms. Bellum have errors of her neck being too long at times. *Ms. Bellum's face was revealed in one episode, although both her eyes and mouth were closed. *Ms. Bellum helped the Powerpuff Girls beat the Rowdyruff Boys in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys". *She and Ms. Keane are the only women on the show who act as motherly figures to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. *Her home address is 69 Yodelinda Valley Ln. *The episodes "Insect Inside" reveals her first name to be Sara. *Her house has been shown twice, once in "Something's a Ms." and again in "Criss Cross Crisis". *Ms. Sara Bellum's character is very similar to Mac's mother from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Both are designed to not have their faces shown (though there could be brief moments). *Ms. Bellum isn't a part of the new Powerpuff Girls (except her brief appearances in Bye Bye Bellum). Executive Producer Nick Jennings told the Los Angeles Times that, “We felt like Ms. Bellum wasn’t quite indicative of the kind of messaging we wanted to be giving out at this time, so we sort of had her move on. And that was a good choice I think on our part.” **Many fans were sad and angry that Ms. Bellum isn't part of the new Powerpuff Girls show, blaming it on being more kid friendly. Some even started a petition to bring her back in the show. Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Day Savers Category:Civilian Category:Redheads Category:Female Heroes Category:Heroes